enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Università Ca' Foscari Venezia
L'Università Ca' Foscari è un'università italiana con sede a Venezia, presso Ca' Foscari, palazzo gotico affacciato sul Canal Grande. Nasce nel 1868 come prima Business School d'ItaliaKaplan, Andreas (2014) European management and European business schools: Insights from the history of business schools, European Management Journal, http://dx.doi.org/10.1016/j.emj.2014.03.006 e seconda d'Europa"Profilo storico" dal sito di ateneo. Nel 2013 è stata inclusa tra le Top 200 università al mondo dal QS World University Rankings by subject"Ca' Foscari in classifica" dal sito dell'ateneoTop Universities - QS World University Rankings by Subject 2013. L'ateneo conta circa 20.000 studentiAnagrafe Nazionale Studenti - MIUR e la sua offerta formativa e di ricerca si articola in 4 grandi aree: economica, linguistica, umanistica e scientifica. Storia Origini L'università Ca' Foscari venne fondata nel 1868 come "Scuola superiore di commercio" da Luigi Luzzatti, rinomato economista, Edoardo Deodati, vicepresidente della provincia di Venezia, e Francesco Ferrara, senatore del Regno d'Italia, economista di stampo liberista e primo direttore della scuola. La scuola fu la prima istituzione italiana ad occuparsi dell'istruzione superiore in ambito commerciale ed economico. La scuola si proponeva di fornire ai commercianti un'adeguata preparazione teorica e di formare i futuri professori di materie economiche degli istituti di istruzione secondaria. Si ispirò al modello dell'Istituto superiore di commercio di Anversa, che dal 1853 affiancava all'insegnamento teorico quello pratico. Fin dalla sua nascita comprese l'insegnamento delle lingue straniere, sia occidentali che orientali, il cui approfondimento era considerato fondamentale completamento dello studio delle discipline economiche. Nei primi anni di vita della scuola vennero attivati tre principali indirizzi di studio: * economico, per la formazione dei commercianti; * magistrale, per la formazione di insegnanti di economia, diritto, ragioneria e lingue straniere; * consolare, per la formazione di diplomatici (sezione soppressa dal 1935). Tra prima e seconda guerra mondiale Durante la prima guerra mondiale la Scuola superiore di commercio venne temporaneamente trasferita a Pisa. Nel 1925, durante il fascismo, l'allora direttore Gino Luzzatto venne sollevato dalla carica e nel 1926 Silvio Trentin perse la cattedra di diritto amministrativo per aver manifestato la propria opposizione al regime. Nel 1938 Gino Luzzatto venne allontanato dall'insegnamento a seguito della promulgazione delle leggi razziali. Nel 1934 il titolo di direttore della scuola venne sostituito da quello di rettore. Nel 1935, con la nascita della Facoltà di Economia e Commercio, la Scuola divenne a pieno titolo un'università statale, mentre l'anno successivo ottenne l'autorizzazione ufficiale a rilasciare Lauree in Lingue e Letterature Moderne. Durante la seconda guerra mondiale Ca' Foscari continuò senza interruzioni le proprie attività, aiutata dal fatto che il centro storico di Venezia fu risparmiato dai bombardamenti. Nel 1943, dopo la caduta del fascismo, si votò per il rientro di Trentin e Luzzatto e quest'ultimo fu rieletto rettore nel 1945. Dal secondo dopoguerra a oggi Nel 1954 fu istituzionalizzata la Facoltà di Lingue e letterature straniere (la prima in Italia), mentre nel 1964 nacque il corso di laurea in Lingue e letterature orientali e con esso iniziarono gli insegnamenti di arabo, cinese, giapponese, ebraico, hindi, turco e iranico, lingue che in parte erano presenti a Ca' Foscari fin dalle sue origini. Nel 1962 l'istituto ottenne lo status giuridico di università degli studi. Nel 1969 nacquero le facoltà di Lettere e filosofia e di Chimica industriale. Nell'anno accademico 2012-13 gli studenti iscritti a Ca' Foscari sono stati 18.829, dei quali circa 6000 nuovi immatricolati. Nell'anno solare 2012 hanno conseguito il titolo a Ca' Foscari circa 3800 laureandi"Ca' Foscari in cifre" dal sito di Ateneo . Organizzazione e offerta didattica , entrata principale]] Dall'anno accademico 2011-12 Ca' Foscari è organizzata in 8 dipartimentiGli 8 dipartimenti di Ca' Foscari e 4 scuole interdipartimentali. A completare l'offerta formativa sono attive la Summer school, la Challenge SchoolSito della Ca' Foscari Challenge School: http://www.unive.it/pag/4786/, la Graduate School e, dal 2012, il collegio internazionaleScuole e Collegio dal sito di ateneo. L'offerta didattica 2014-15 è articolata in 15 corsi di laurea triennale e 29 corsi di laurea magistrale. L'offerta post-lauream propone invece 36 master universitari e diversi percorsi di dottorato all'interno della scuola dottorale di ateneo (Ca' Foscari Graduate School)Offerta Formativa a Ca' Foscari. L'offerta didattica di Ca' Foscari include anche numerosi Double/Joint Degree, cioè corsi di studio a titolo multiplo o congiunto progettati con altri atenei stranieri e arricchiti da periodi di mobilità per studenti e docenti, nonché un doppioManagement dei beni e delle attività culturali - MaBAC e triploMediazione inter-mediterranea: investimenti e integrazione - MiM master. L'Ateneo offre inoltre lauree, master, dottorati di ricerca o singoli insegnamenti in lingua ingleseOfferta formativa internazionale a Ca' Foscari. Dipartimenti ]] * Dipartimento di economia * Dipartimento di filosofia e beni culturali * Dipartimento di management * Dipartimento di scienze ambientali, informatica e statistica * Dipartimento di scienze molecolari e nanosistemi * Dipartimento di studi linguistici e culturali comparati * Dipartimento di studi sull'Asia e sull'Africa mediterranea * Dipartimento di studi umanistici Scuole Interdipartimentali * Scuola in Conservazione e Produzione dei Beni Culturali - c/o Dipartimento di Filosofia e Beni Culturali * Scuola in Relazioni internazionali - c/o Dipartimento di Studi Linguistici e Culturali Comparati * Scuola in Servizio Sociale e Politiche Pubbliche - c/o Dipartimento di Filosofia e Beni Culturali * Scuola in Studi Asiatici e Gestione Aziendale - c/o Dipartimento di Studi sull'Asia e sull'Africa Mediterranea Scuole di Ateneo * Ca' Foscari Challenge School (CFCS) * Ca' Foscari Graduate School - Scuola Dottorale di Ateneo * Ca' Foscari Summer School (CFSS) Altre Scuole * Scuola in Economia, Lingue e Imprenditorialità per gli Scambi Internazionali Collegio Internazionale Il Collegio Internazionale Ca' Foscari è una scuola superiore universitaria dedicata a studenti italiani e stranieri particolarmente meritevoli e dotati di talentoCollegio Internazionale Ca' Foscari - Home page. Offre corsi aggiuntivi in lingua inglese e residenzialità presso l'isola di San Servolo a Venezia. L’ammissione avviene annualmente tramite una selezione per titoli ed esami. Fondazione Ca' Foscari La Fondazione Università Ca' Foscari Venezia è nata nel novembre 2010 per potenziare, valorizzare e sviluppare le attività dell'AteneoFondazione Università Ca' Foscari - Home page. Il presidente della Fondazione è il rettore di Ca' Foscari. Ricerca La ricerca si sviluppa negli 8 dipartimenti, nelle scuole e nei centri di Ateneo e viene sostenuta da risorse interne, da fondi europei e nazionali, da una capillare rete di piccole, medie e grandi imprese attive nel mondo e nel territorio. L'università inoltre collabora con diverse associazioni e istituzioni nei settori della ricerca, della didattica e dell'informazione scientifica e svolge attività di ricerca, consulenza e formazione per enti esterniRicerca a Ca' Foscari . L'ateneo è membro della Venice International University (VIU), partecipa al Consorzio Venezia Ricerche (CVR)Consorziati di Consorzio Venezia Ricerche e al Parco scientifico e tecnologico Vega. CentriCentri di Ca' Foscari * Ca' Foscari Competency Centre (CFCC) * Centro di Ricerca sulla Didattica delle Lingue * Centro Interdipartimentale di Servizi per le Discipline Sperimentali * Centro Interdisciplinare Studi Balcanici e Internazionali * Centro Internazionale di Studi sull'Economia Turistica * Centro Interuniversitario di Studi Veneti * Centro Linguistico di Ateneo - CLACentro Linguistico di Ateneo CLA - Home page * Centro Studi sui Diritti umani * Centro Studi sulle Arti della Russia * Istituto Confucio Venezia * Istituto per la Dinamica dei Processi Ambientali - CNR * Venice Centre for Climate Studies Centri InterateneoCentri Interateneo di Ca' Foscari * Centro Europeo Interuniversitario di Ricerca - European Center for Living Technology * Centro Interuniversitario di Studi sull'Etica Edizioni Ca' Foscari Le Edizioni Ca' Foscari (ECF) pubblicano riviste e collane monografiche in formato digitale in tutti gli ambiti della ricerca accademica. Tutte le pubblicazioni sono messe a disposizione via internet con accesso libero e gratuito, nell'intento di alimentare e favorire la libera condivisione del sapereEdizioni Ca' Foscari - Home page. Ca' Foscari Sostenibile L'Università si dota di una Carta degli Impegni per la Sostenibilità in cui definisce le regole e gli obiettivi volti a minimizzare il proprio impatto sull'ambiente e sulle risorse naturali, ad aumentare la coesione sociale e a ridurre le disuguaglianze al suo interno, a favorire la crescita culturale e il progresso economico sostenibile del territorio.' '' (Statuto di Ateneo, art. 3, comma 3)Lo Statuto di Ateneo L'8 luglio 2010 il Senato accademico ha approvato la prima Carta degli Impegni di Sostenibilità - CIS, documento che sintetizza gli impegni che l'ateneo si assume nella prospettiva della sostenibilità economica, sociale ed ambientale in un arco temporale triennaleCarta degli impegni di sostenibilità - CIS. Ogni anno Ca' Foscari rinnova e aggiorna la Carta degli Impegni di Sostenibilità, nella quale vengono dichiarate le azioni che l'Ateneo intende intraprendere. Ogni anno pubblica il Report di sostenibilità, con l'obiettivo di rendere trasparenti e comprensibili le priorità e gli obiettivi dell'Ateneo, gli interventi programmati e realizzati e i risultati raggiunti con le attività di sostenibilitàCa' Foscari Sostenibile - Home page. Certificazione LEED (Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design) Palazzo Foscari, sede storica dell'Ateneo, ha ricevuto nel 2013 la certificazione LEED (Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design), diventando l'edificio più antico al mondo a cui è stato conferito questo riconoscimento internazionaleThe oldest LEED-certified building in the world - USGBC websiteCa' Foscari riceve la certificazione LEED. La certificazione Leed, promossa dal U.S. Green Building Council, attesta il livello di sostenibilità di un edificio nelle attività di conduzione e nelle operazioni di gestione e manutenzione dell'immobile. Attività culturali Ca' Foscari Arti Il portale online www.unive.it/arti raggruppa numerose attività promosse dall'Università Ca' Foscari in ambito artistico e culturalePortale Ca' Foscari Arti: * '''Art Night: è la notte dell'arte di Venezia. Ideata e coordinata dall'Università Ca' Foscari in collaborazione con il Comune di VeneziaArt Night 2013 nel sito web del Comune di Venezia, coinvolge le istituzioni culturali della città in una maratona artistica che dura tutta la notteSito web Art Night Venezia. * Cinema: dal 2011 Ca' Foscari organizza il Ca' Foscari Short Film FestivalCa' Foscari Short Film Festival - sito web ufficiale, contest internazionale di “corti” aperto alle scuole di cinema di tutto il mondo e primo festival di cinema in Europa concepito, organizzato e gestito direttamente da una università. * Esposizioni: l'Università Ca' Foscari realizza nei propri spazi espositivi mostre ed installazioni temporanee. Il principale spazio è quello di Ca' Giustinian dei Vescovi, la cui facciata sul Canal Grande è contigua a quella di Ca' FoscariCa' Foscari Esposizioni. * Letteratura: dal 2008 l'Università Ca' Foscari organizza insieme al Comune di Venezia il Festival Internazionale di Letteratura Incroci di Civiltà. Il festival celebra la lunghissima tradizione di Venezia come crocevia di culture, persone, lingue e tradizioni mettendo in dialogo gli autori e i loro lettori intorno ai temi urgenti della contemporaneitàIncroci di Civiltà - sito web ufficiale. * MusicaCafoscari: Il progetto MusiCaFoscari ha preso l'avvio nel 2010 con lo scopo di divenire centro di produzione e diffusione della cultura musicale, in sinergia con le diverse realtà e istituzioni territoriali che operano nell'ambito della musica. MusiCaFoscari organizza workshop, concerti, laboratori e serate con alcuni protagonisti della musica sperimentale contemporaneaProgetto MusicaFoscari. A Ca' Foscari è inoltre attivo un Coro e un'Orchestra aperti a studenti, docenti e personalee Orchestra di Ca' Foscari Coro e Orchestra di Ca' Foscari. * Radio Ca' Foscari: Nel 2007 è stata creata una web radio studentesca ("Radio Ca' Foscari"), aderendo al progetto Unyonair-radio24-Il Sole 24 ORE. La radio conta attualmente sulla collaborazione di un centinaio di studenti, con una produzione di dirette settimanali e di un palinsesto musicale in onda 24 ore su 24Radio Ca' Foscari . È presente in Twitter con il profilo @radiocafoscari. * Teatro: è uno spazio dedicato alla creatività contemporanea, a partire dalla sensibilità artistica di studenti e laureati dell'Ateneo e dei giovani del territorio, con una particolare attenzione alle produzioni e alla collaborazione con altri soggetti teatrali. Ogni anno ospita una stagione teatrale che rivolge uno sguardo alla società, invitando artisti della scena nazionale e internazionale. Il Teatro Ca' Foscari è aperto al Cantiere Ca' Foscari, che ogni anno presenta una produzione studentesca, e ai laboratori, in rapporto costante con la didattica e la ricerca dell'AteneoTeatro Ca' Foscari. Ca' Foscari sul web Da agosto 2009 l'Università Ca' Foscari è presente su Facebook con la pagina ufficiale Università Ca' Foscari Venezia. Numerosi uffici e strutture dell'Ateneo sono a loro volta presenti su Facebook con le loro pagine istituzionali. Ca' Foscari ha attivo il profilo Twitter Univ. Ca' Foscari (@CaFoscari). Nel 2009 il rettore Carlo Carraro ha creato Parliamone. Il Blog del Rettore, uno spazio nel sito di Ateneo dedicato alla comunicazione, al confronto e allo scambio tra il rettore e la comunità cafoscarina. YouCafoscari è il canale ufficiale dell'Università Ca' Foscari sulla piattaforma web YouTube. Cafoscarini.it è un forum studentesco nato nel 2005 con il nome di UniEconomia.com e inizialmente dedicato ai soli studenti della facoltà di Economia. Dall'anno accademico 2010/2011 si è evoluto in Cafoscarini.it aprendosi a tutte le aree didattiche dell'ateneo. Tramite questo portale gestito da studenti per gli studenti, i Cafoscarini possono condividere informazioni sui corsi e gli insegnamenti, scambiare idee e dibattere su argomenti di loro interesse, arricchendo così la propria esperienza universitaria e rafforzando il legame tra studenti. Attività sportive Ca' Foscari Sport Ca' Foscari Sport raccoglie, coordina e divulga le iniziative e le attività sportive organizzate e promosse dall'Ateneo dedicate agli studenti e al personale universitarioCa' Foscari Sport dal sito di Ateneo. Un equipaggio composto da studenti delle università veneziane Ca' Foscari e IUAV partecipa ogni anno, durante le Regata Storica, al Palio Remiero Internazionale delle Università su galeonePalio Remiero 2013. CUS Venezia – Centro Sportivo Universitario Il CUS Venezia Associazione Sportiva Dilettantistica è un Ente Sportivo Universitario nato nel 1977 che aderisce alla Federazione Nazionale CUSI. Propone numerose attività sportive, dalla palestra e campi all'aperto ai corsi di vela o subCUS Venezia - Sito web ufficiale. Premi Premio "Luca Pacioli" Nel 2010 è stato istituito il Premio “Luca Pacioli”, con lo scopo di dare riconoscimento a personalità delle scienze, delle lettere, dell'economia e delle arti, che si siano distinte per particolari meriti negli ambiti delle discipline che si studiano e s'insegnano a Ca' Foscari, e che le abbiano integrate in percorsi di ricerca dalla forte valenza interdisciplinare. Nel corso degli anni il Premio "Luca Pacioli" è andato a: * 2011: Salvatore Settis * 2012: Mario Draghi * 2013: Jürgen Habermas e Wang Hui * 2014: Simon A. Levin Ca' Foscari Alumni Ca' Foscari Alumni è l'Associazione ufficiale degli ex-studenti dell'Università Ca' Foscari gestita direttamente dall'Ateneo. Scopo dell'Associazione è quello di valorizzare l'identità dei laureati cafoscarini, creando un network di persone e competenze e promuovendo iniziative volte all'innovazione. L'Associazione è aperta a tutti coloro che hanno conseguito un titolo di studio presso l'Ateneo veneziano, oltre a tutti i Docenti e i Ricercatori di ruolo che vi insegnano o vi hanno insegnatoCa' Foscari Alumni - Home Page. Premio "Ca' Foscari Alumnus dell'Anno" Istituito nel 2012 su iniziativa dell'Associazione Ca' Foscari Alumni, il Premio Ca' Foscari Alumnus dell'Anno viene assegnato ad un Alumnus di profilo junior che all'inizio della propria carriera abbia saputo produrre risultati eccellenti. Nel corso degli anni il titolo di Alumnus dell'anno è andato a: * 2012: Marina Molin Pradel, filologa ed esperta archivista di testi antichi * 2013: Roberto Bonzio, giornalista, scrittore e multimedia storyteller Premio "Ca' Foscari Alumnus alla Carriera" Istituito nel 2013 su iniziativa dell'Associazione Ca' Foscari Alumni, il Premio Ca' Foscari Alumnus alla Carriera viene assegnato ad un Alumnus di profilo senior che abbia alle spalle una lunga carriera di successo. * 2013: Gabriella Battaini Dragoni Persone legate a Ca' Foscari Elenco dei direttori e dei rettori dal 1868 al 2014 , Edoardo Deodati, Rinaldo Furin]] = Direttori = * Francesco Ferrara (1868-1900) * Alessandro Pascolato (1900-1905) * Enrico Castelnuovo (1905-1914) * Fabio Besta (1914-1917) * Pietro Rigobon (1917-1919) * Luigi Armanni (1919-1922) * Roberto Montessori (1922-1925) * Gino Luzzatto (1925) * Ferruccio Truffi (1925-1927) * Davide Giordano (come regio commissario, 1927-1930) * Carlo Alberto Dell'Agnola (1930-1934) = Rettori = * Carlo Alberto Dell'Agnola (1934-35) * Agostino Lanzillo (1935-1939) * Carlo Alberto Dell'Agnola (1939-1941) * Gino Zappa (1941-1942) * Alfonso de Pietri-Tonelli (1942-1945) * Italo Siciliano (pro-rettore con funzione di commissario all'amministrazione, 1945) * Gino Luzzatto (1945-1953) * Italo Siciliano (1953-1971) * Luigi Candida (1971-1974) * Feliciano Benvenuti (1974-1983) * Giovanni Castellani (1983-1992) * Paolo Costa (1992-1996) * Franco Gatti (prorettore, 1996-1997) * Maurizio Rispoli (1997-2003) * Paolo Cescon (2003) * Pier Francesco Ghetti (2003-2009) * Carlo Carraro (2009-2014) * Michele Bugliesi (dal 1º ottobre 2014) Ex allievi celebriCa' Foscari Alumni Business * Fabrizio Arengi Bentivoglio, Amministratore delegato di Fidia Finanziaria S.p.A. * Stefano Beraldo, Amministratore delegato del Gruppo Coin S.p.A. * Diego Bolzonello, già Amministratore delegato di Geox S.p.A. * Biagio Chiarolanza, Amministratore delegato di Benetton Group S.p.A. * Carla Cico, Amministratore delegato di Rivoli S.p.A. * Davide Croff, Presidente di Permasteelisa S.p.A. * Antonio Campo Dall'Orto, già Vicepresidente esecutivo di Viacom Media Networks * Marco Goldin, critico e curatore d'arte, direttore generale di Linea d'ombra * Gianni Mion, Amministratore delegato di Edizione S.r.l. * Stefano Orlando, Consigliere indipendente presso Benetton * Ettore Riello, Amministratore delegato di Riello S.p.A. * Luciano Santel, Chief Corporate Officer presso Moncler. * Andrea Tomat, Amministratore delegato di Lotto Sport Italia S.p.A. * Gianmario Tondato da Ruos, Amministratore delegato di Autogrill S.p.A. Accademia * Michele Boldrin, Joseph Gibson Hoyt Distinguished Professor of Economics and Head of the Department of Economics, Washington University in Saint Louis * Giorgio Brunetti, Professore Emerito di Strategia Aziendale, Università Bocconi * Arnaldo Camuffo, Professore Ordinario di Organizzazione Aziendale, Università Bocconi * Emanuela Cardia, Professor of Economics, Université de Montréal * Nicola di Cosmo, Luce Foundation Professor in East Asian Studies, Institute for Advanced Study, Princeton * Piero Gottardi, Professor of Economics and Head of the Department of Economics, European University Institute * Maurizio Mazzocco, Associate Professor of Economics, UCLA * Eugenio Menegon, Associate Professor of History and Director of the Boston University Center for the Study of Asia, Boston University * Maria Giovanna Merli, Professor of Public Policy, Sociology and Global Health, Duke University * Luca Molà, Professor of Early Modern Europe, European University Institute * Nicoletta Pireddu, Professor of Italian and Comparative Literature, Georgetown University * Lorenzo Tomasin, Professor of History of the Italian Language, Università di Losanna * Giorgio Topa,Vice President and Head of the Microeconomic Studies Function, Federal Reserve Bank of New York * Francesca Trivellato, Frederick W Hilles Professor of History, Yale University Politica e pubblica amministrazione * Gabriella Battaini Dragoni, Vice Segretario generale del Consiglio d'Europa; * Carlo Bernini, Presidente della Regione Veneto (1980-1989); * Giuseppe BiondelliGiuseppe Biondelli, cenni biograficiGiuseppe Biondelli, riferimento sul sito della Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana, Ambasciatore d'Italia, Ispettore Generale del Ministero degli Affari Esteri, autore di trattatiGiuseppe Biondelli, La Cina e gli stranieri (1936) e di testi di diritto consolareGiuseppe Biondelli, Manuale teorico pratico del servizio consolare marittimo (1938)Giuseppe Biondelli, Manuale teorico pratico del servizio consolare. Ad uso degli uffici consolari, avvocati, notai e studi legali in genere (1955); * Massimo Bitonci, Sindaco di Padova; * Paolo Costa, Presidente dell'Autorità Portuale di Venezia, deputato del Parlamento europeo (1999-2009); * Stefano-Antonio Dejak, Ambasciatore d'Italia in Uganda, Ruanda e Burundi; * Ugo La Malfa, Segretario del Partito Repubblicano Italiano (1965-1975), più volte Ministro della Repubblica; * Flaminio Piccoli, Segretario della Democrazia Cristiana (1980-1982), più volte Ministro della Repubblica; * Bonaldo Stringher, primo Governatore della Banca d'Italia. Curiosità ), Boiserie di Carlo Scarpa]] Carlo Scarpa a Ca' Foscari Nel 1935 il rettore dell'epoca Agostino Lanzillo commissiona la realizzazione dell'Aula Magna (ora aula Baratto) all'architetto veneziano Carlo ScarpaCentro Carlo Scarpa - Ca' Foscari Tour. Un secondo intervento venne commissionato a Carlo Scarpa nel 1955, per trasformare l'Aula Magna in aula di lezione e realizzare la “boiserie”. L'aula Baratto è inoltre impreziosita da due importanti affreschi novecenteschi dei pittori Mario SironiOpere di Mario Sironi e Mario DeluigiMario Deluigi a Ca' Foscari. Ca' Foscari Meraviglia Italiana Nel 2012 il palazzo gotico affacciato sul Canal Grande, sede storica dell'Università Ca' Foscari, è stato inserito fra i siti paesaggistici e beni culturali cui il Forum Nazionale dei Giovani ha assegnato il bollino di ‘Meraviglia Italiana' nell'ambito del progetto nato per 150 anni dell'Unità d'ItaliaCa' Foscari Meraviglia Italiana - Sito Ufficiale Forum Nazionale dei GiovaniCa' Foscari Meraviglia Italiana dal sito di Ateneo. Il progetto ha ottenuto il patrocinio della Camera dei deputati, del Ministro dei Beni ed Attività Culturali, del Ministro della Gioventù, del Ministro del turismo e di molte regioni italiane. Ca' Foscari Tour Palazzo Foscari, edificio storico affacciato sul Canal Grande e sede storica dell'Ateneo, è visitabile grazie al progetto Ca' Foscari TourCa' Foscari Tour dal sito di Ateneo. ]] Note Bibliografia * Mario Isnenghi e Stuart Woolf, L'Ottocento e il Novecento, Roma, Istituto della enciclopedia italiana, 2002. * Giuseppe Maria Pilo et alii (a cura di), Ca' Foscari. Storia e restauro del palazzo dell'Università di Venezia, Venezia, Marsilio, 2009. ISBN 88-317-8857-4. Collegamenti esterni * Sito istituzionale dell'università Ca' Foscari Venezia Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Università umanistiche Categoria:Università scientifiche Categoria:Università umanistiche e scientifiche